


In The Yellow of Autumn Grass (FanArt)

by littlebirdhound



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: A Clash of Kings, Excerpts, Fanart, Gen, house clegane origins, sansa chapter, sigil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdhound/pseuds/littlebirdhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor tells Sansa of the origins of his house sigil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Yellow of Autumn Grass (FanArt)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Underthenorthernlights. Did this drawing for her a while back, but finally posting here (cause i totally forgot to... ;p)

_"I like dogs better than knights. My father's father was kennelmaster at the Rock. One autumn year, Lord Tytos came between a lioness and her prey. The lioness didn't give a shit that she was Lannister's own sigil. Bitch tore into my lord's horse and would have done for my lord too, but my grandfather came up with the hounds. Three of his dogs died running her off. My grandfather lost a leg, so Lannister paid him for it with lands and a towerhouse, and took his son to squire. The three dogs on our banner are the three that died, in the yellow of autumn grass. A dog will die for you, but never lie to you."_

-Sandor Clegane to Sansa Stark (A Clash of Kings, GRRM)

 


End file.
